


Of Bats and Skateboards

by battymcjules



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel), Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Hacking, Identity Reveal, Leon being the token straight once again, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, nerds falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battymcjules/pseuds/battymcjules
Summary: When Zoe, the infamous hacker for the even more infamous thief group The Gilded Poppy comes across the hacker known as Bat, she knows she has her work cut out for her. Meanwhile, what will she do about the sometimes nerdy sometimes mysterious blonde that she meets?
Relationships: Zoe Banks & The Gilded Poppy, Zoe Banks/Juliette Optima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ ‘Click clack clack’. _

The constant, furious sounds of Zoe’s typing could be heard from the living room. The Poppy all glanced at each other, daring one to be the bravest of them to find out what was going on. Nikolai was stroking Eliabeth’s silky fur as she purred, Jett and Remy sat side by side, Leon stood with his arms crossed, and Vivenne was perched at the edge of her seat. 

“Well,” She begins. “I suppose one of us should go and save Zoe from whatever she’s gotten herself into this time.” She cocks an eyebrow as her gaze pierces into the men. Nikolai, Leon, and Remy quickly advert their gaze. “Jett is is.” Vivenne says, smirking.

“What?” Jett exclaims. “Shouldn’t it be you, Viv?”

“And why ever should it be me?” She practically purrs, daring him to answer. 

“Erm, well… ya know…”

“No I don’t Jett, you’ll have to spell it out for me I’m afraid.” Vivenne’s eyes gleam. 

Remy snickers, and Jett raises his hands. “Alright, alright, I’ll go!” He grumbles as he makes his way to Zoe’s room.

Lightly rapping the door with his knuckles, and upon hearing Zoe grunt in response, Jett slowly opens the door a crack. “All right there love?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Zoe asks, voice monotone, eyes never leaving the screen of her computer. “Shit!” She suddenly exclaims.

“Well that’s reassuring.” Jett murmurs. 

“Not helping Slater.”

“How’d you hear tha-”,

Zoe suddenly cuts him off with a growl of frustration. 

Jett raises an eyebrow. “Gonna explain that?”

“Come in. And shut the door.”

“You know they’re gonna just eavesdrop.”

Zoe rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Anyways,” she continues as Jett makes his way to her side, “this guy is good. Scary good.”

“At…?”

Zoe stares. “At singing.” She deadpans. “Hacking obviously! I’ve been going on some deep web level sites looking into these conspiracy theories I’d been hearing, and suddenly I come across this guy who calls himself ‘Bat’” 

“Bat? What the bloody hell?”

Zoe smirks. “I know right? Anyways, I’d seen some crazy stuff going on in San Fran and I wanted to know what the hell was going on so I was going onto some threads that I knew were legit, and suddenly I got kicked out. I thought I was dealing with some noob hacker, but like I said, this guy seems legit.”

Jett grins. “And how do you know this ‘Bat’ isn’t a lass like you?”

Zoe snorts. “Because he told me so. He spammed my computer screen with a bunch of messages. ‘The great and powerful Bat has hacked into your device. He will delete everything unless you get off.’ And then ‘Batty McBatterson requests that you leave or you will force his hand.” She snorts. “Totally lame.”

Jett’s grin gets wider. “Oh no, don’t tell me the all powerful Bat has conquered the Poppy’s number one hacker!”

“First of all, I’m your only hacker. Second, nah he’s just tougher than the hackers I’ve faced before. He’s a  _ challenge. _ But not one that I can’t beat. After all, I  _ am _ the greatest hacker in the world.”

A few days passed, with Zoe, ever the introvert, in her room on her computer as always. 

The Poppy were getting worried - the mysterious hacker called Bat had really gotten on Zoe’s nerves the last few days, more so than any hacker had before. It was time for an intervention. 

Vivienne was pacing around the room as the rest of the Poppy (minus Zoe, of course) watched. “The poor girl needs a break. But she’s stubborn. We’ll need to be extra convincing.”

Nikolai leans forward with an eager glint in his eye. “A heist!” He proclaims simply. “But not just any heist. Something will need to be on the line for Zoe, something that will distract her from the current problem.”

“Such as?” Vivienne shoots back. 

“Leave that to me. For now, convince her that she needs food and fresh air.”

Vivienne throws her hands up. “Tell our hermit to go out! That’s easy.” 

Nikolai scoffs. “Please, we’re the Gilded Poppy, and we’re the best of the best. If anyone can figure  _ that _ out, it’s us. Well, subtracting me as I go on to phase three of the plan.”

Jett blinks. “Phase three? What were the other two-? You know what? Nevermind. Let’s just get our girl.” 

And get her they did. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe this.” Zoe says, as the Poppy minus Nikolai heads to the latest club in Paris. “You led me to believe that this was life or death. This isn’t life or death guys!”

“Ah ma cherie, but it is!” Remy’s grin is infectious. “For you!”

While Zoe huffs and rolls her eyes, Vivienne chimes in. “Quite so I’m afraid. You need a break. Fresh air, delicious food, and fantastic company. Oh, and Remy and Jett as well.”

Leon smiles as the two men gasp in horror. “How dare you! I am wounded! Wounded, I say!” Jett leans on Remy, who frowns in response. 

“Oui. How will we ever survive this injustice.”

“I guess you’ll just have to.” Zoe replies cooly. “Anyways, are we almost there?”

“Yeah.” Leon says as he turns left into a parking lot. “Here we are.”

“I’m hungry,” Zoe complains. “Why couldn’t we do dinner club first?” 

“Because,” Vivienne replies, “there will be food there. And plenty of drinks. Fun first.”

“Eating is plenty fun for me.” Zoe huffs. 

Vivienne hums in response, as the Poppy collectively head out of the car and make their way to the entrance. Once let in, they each take in the bright shining lights and pounding music. 

“Uhhh why am I here?” Zoe asks, deadpan. 

“You see dear Zoe,” Vivienne says, a gleam in her eye, “this isn’t just for fun.”

Zoe perks up. “How so?”

Leon crosses his arms. “Just look around at all the people. Easy targets for someone of a certain talent.”

Remy puts an arm around Zoe. “Besides, we heard some of the best hackers are here. Let’s see you catch them off guard.”

“Oh, I see. Distract me from hacking by...hacking.”

Remy grins. “Exactly.”

“It’s different.” Vivienne says. “You’re out of your room, it’s a fun challenge which will, of course, be no match for you, and you get to do one of your favorite things: messing with strangers.” 

“I  _ do  _ enjoy that.” Zoe admits. “Fine. But I want food, stat.”

“But of course.” Vivienne smiles. 

“Dance with me.” 

“No way Slater.

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase.”

“ _ No.” _

“Give him a break Leon.” Zoe says, as she digs into some dessert. 

Leon sighs but smiles. “Fine. If I have to.”

“YES!” Jett exclaims, bouncing up and down. “I’ll get us a slow dance daddy.”

Leon glares. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

As the pair head off onto the dance floor, Remy laughs. “I see some striking dancers out there. I think it’s time to turn on the Chevalier charm, don’t you think?” 

Vivienne and Zoe don’t bother to respond, and Remy huffs before heading out. 

“How’s it going?” Vivienne asks, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Good.” 

Vivienne smiles, used to Zoe’s monosyllabic answers. “Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll go and request something better.”

“Have fun.”

Vivienne covers her mouth as she lets out a little laugh, and heads towards the DJ.

Some time passes as Zoe continues to hack/shovel food into her mouth. Without looking up, she lifts her hand to take a sip of her drink, and accidentally knocks it down. “Shit!”

“Are you okay?” An unfamiliar voice asks.

Zoe looks up. A striking woman, with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes framed behind a pair of glasses look back at her. 

“Oh, yeah I’m good, just…”

“Busy? Let me go get a towel for you!” 

“Oh no it’s all good you don’t have to.” Zoe says waving a hand. 

The woman grins. “It’s no problem. I’m sure you don’t want to go walking around in sticky clothes. 

“True.”

When the woman returns, she hands one towel to Zoe, and uses the other to dab on the table. “I asked the bartender.” She explains. 

“Thanks. I got it now. You should get back to your friends.”

She waves her hand. “Psssh it’s fine. Friends, what’s that?” She suddenly groans. “Sorry, that was awkward. Didn’t mean it that way.”

“What way did you mean it then?” Zoe is curious now.

“I’m just here on a business trip. Just me. And I thought I’d check out some of the sites, maybe meet some cool Parisians.”

Zoe nods. “Nice. Well, as you can tell by my accent, I’m not from here, but I’m still pretty cool.”  _ ‘Ugh, smooth Zo.’  _ But the woman is as bright as ever.

“Oh, I am so glad. As you can see I’m a socially awkward mess. It’s nice to meet someone who actually wants to, ya know, interact with me.”

“Hard same. Sit down, and tell me your name?”

“Juliette.” She replies, sitting across from her. 

“Zoe. Nice to meet you.”

Juliette nods eagerly. “Like I said, so nice to meet a friendly face. This whole adulting thing sucks.”

“Agreed. But hey, at least you get to travel, right?”

“True.” Juliette agrees. “Oooh nice pie!”

Zoe nods. “Pie is life.”

“Pie is life.” Juliette agrees. 

Meanwhile, Remy and Vivenne meetup in a spot near Zoe, but far enough that she won’t see them. “Look at our girl.” Vivienne says, jerking her head in Zoe’s direction. 

Remy clutches his chest. “Human interaction! And with someone other than us! I’m so proud.” He wipes away a fake tear. 

Vivienne ignores him. “Let’s just leave them alone for a while. Go and let Jett and Leon know.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because I said so.” 

He sighs. “Fair enough.”


End file.
